Tempest
by misssmash429
Summary: He would be home in three days, he had said. He was late. Now he's stuck out in the storm. He'll be here eventually though, she knows. Post-war. Slightly AU.


Slightly AU

For the purpose of this fic, Sasuke accepted the prosthetic arm. That's all really.

Rain fell heavily in round, fat drops from the black sky. Behind a steamed-up window sat a pink haired beauty watching the storm progress with interest. A pale hand curved under her cheek for her to rest her head upon. Her jade tinted eyes followed each streak as electricity lit up the heavens and illuminated the rest of the village for her to view. Thunder crackled a moment later.

Thunderstorms were fascinating. They were wild, fierce, uncontrollable, and unrelenting. Qualities such as these never failed to attract her attention. Until recently that had been primarily a negative thing, but her stubbornness had paid off. That irresistible tempest of a man she loved would be home soon; she had been missing him and she was sure, without a doubt, that he missed her too.

She stood, arms crossed, and continued to stare out the window. He was out there somewhere in that deluge. She shivered with excitement. It had been months since he came home to visit, and last time he was here he had left her a gift. A gift he would soon learn was meant for him as well, but first and foremost, a reunion was to be had.

A flash of light spider-webbed the sky, casting yet another iridescent glow over the rooftops. Green eyes hunted for a sign in the night that he might be out there, but the light had vanished as fast as it had appeared, plunging the town back into darkness. A deafening rumble directly overhead rattled the windowpane, taking the young woman by surprise for a moment with its ferocity.

"Sasuke-kun, you said you'd be here in three days' time. Seems like mother nature wants to punish you for being late," she whispers aloud, grinning to herself though only she can hear her words.

Another streak of light flashes from her window and claps of thunder sound off above her. The small lamp she had in the corner of the room abruptly loses its luminosity, leaving the space as black as pitch and waiting for the next flash in the sky.

The rosy-locked woman finds some matches in a drawer and a jasmine scented candle on a desk. Dim light is restored to her bedroom once more when flame meets wick. She inhales deeply, taking in the pleasant smell. Around two and a half months ago she lit this same candle for the first time. It was a gift from Ino. It must be lucky, she's been thinking, because nothing in the past ever compared to how incredible that night was. Maybe tonight would be similar, or even better. She's hopeful. If he ever gets here that is.

Carrying the candle with her, she leaves her room to enter the bathroom, intent on freshening up. She turns the dial and steps back to strip. With each layer, she spies on herself in the mirror. He had touched her here and he touched her there. His tongue had tasted her there and over here. She recalls it all so fondly. She smooths a palm over her hip, remembering how his own fingers wandered over the expanse of porcelain skin and she sighs. He needed to be here.

Steam begins to fog up the mirror, a sign the water is at a perfect temperature. The last articles of clothing are flung to the side and she steps under the stream. Instantly, she feels relief from the tension she didn't realize her body had been holding onto. It must be the long days at the hospital she tells herself. Or it could be that one thing. Either way, the warmth felt phenomenal and she stood under the cascading water for a bit, relishing the feeling and becoming oblivious to the outside world for an uncertain amount of time.

A cool draft stirred her from her private world. Seafoam-green tinted eyes shot open. She yanked the curtain open to see the figure of a man removing clothes in a similar fashion as she had, tossing pieces haphazardly to the floor where they landed with a plop, heavy with water.

"Sasuke," she murmured his name quietly. Her insides did flip flops. Here he was, finally.

"Hey," he whispered back before stepping in to join her. She pressed her wet body to his, wrapping thin arms around his torso tightly in a needy embrace. He was so cold.

Fingers gripped and tugged gently at her wet tresses, urging her to lean her head back. Sasuke angled his head downwards to capture her lips in an urgent kiss. Warm met cold in a gentle battle of tongues, and the warmth began to win. The iciness he had felt deep in his bones ebbed away with each passing second below the spray of water.

A feminine hand strayed from its position, tucking between their bodies and creeping south. A throaty groan emerged from the sharingan-user, in sync with a monstrous clap of thunder. He grasped her by the waist, shoving her backwards until her flesh met cool tile. She gasped from the stark contrast in temperatures. He angled himself down to her face once again, reclaiming her swollen lips as he had moments before. No words were needed to express how much he needed her.

Two stong hands wedged between the tile and just below her bottom, one arm on each side of her body, and lifted, bending her legs at the knee. Sakura wrapped the limbs around his hips, closing the last bit of distance between them and sheathing him within her warmth. A hushed moan escaped her lips, muffled by the sound of both the water crashing onto ceramic and another crackle of thunder. Her hands found their place on each side of his shoulders, fingers digging in as his rhythm began. His body was slumped against hers for leverage with his forehead touching the tile wall. With each thrust, she moaned into his ear, stoking the fire within his belly. Sasuke tilted his head to nibble at her ear, eliciting a whimper from his pink- haired lover and pushing her closer to the edge. He tightened his grip on her thighs as her walls clamped down on him and her moans reached new decibels, signaling her impending climax. Her fingernails ripped into his flesh and she roared a moan into the crook of his neck. Her body twitched against his as he continued to thrust wildly into her, losing his pace as his own peak approached, before driving himself into her deeply once more. His own body convulsed in the wake of his orgasm. She unhooked her legs from his waist, and he dropped her thighs. He shivered from the rush or hormones and leaned into her now standing body; she looped her arms around his midsection as she had earlier. In unison, they each sighed contentedly.

They showered in intimate silence, washing one another before stepping out into the dark bathroom and wrapping towels around themselves. Soon after they found themselves falling onto the large bed in the room and listening to the sounds of the storm raging outside. Sakura broke the silence after a streak of light flashed before the window.

"I have something to tell you, Sasuke-kun," she murmurs, keeping her tone low, afraid to break the quiet serenity between them.

"Hm?"

"Remember the night before you left?" she asks.

"Yeah?" he replies, curiosity present in his voice.

She takes his hand and places it over her lower abdomen. He realizes it was firmer than it had been months ago and instantly he knows what her gesture had implied.

"How far…?" he chokes out, forgetting how to breathe since the reality of what this meant hit him.

"About twelve weeks is the estimate," she answers, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

He ponders over this new information for a moment. Sakura would be a mother….and he'd be a father. Holy shit. He smoothed his hand over the barely there bump protruding no more than a centimeter above her hip bone, rubbing back and forth.

"What happens when you need to leave again, Sasuke-kun?" She asks in a whisper. He pulls his hand back to himself, adding physical and mental distance between them. He remains quiet, knowing the answer he gives will only serve to upset her. That's not what he wants for them tonight.

"Can we worry about that later, Sakura?" he questions, although it comes across as more of a demand instead. She understands what he means. His hand returns to her abdomen and he gazes into her eyes pleadingly.

"Yes."

And she means it. She lets her troubled thoughts go in exchange for his touches, his kisses, his body, and a repeat of their actions in the shower throughout the night.

I need to take a break from writing lemons haha. I have a list of prompts I want to get through though. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I wanted to do something super short and to the point this time with a different spin on how Sasuke finds out he will be a dad. Reviews are much appreciated so please please please review! Thanks for reading! 😊


End file.
